


Nervous

by SadDonnie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, God I’m sorry, Im bad, Kinda?, M/M, Slow Build, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadDonnie/pseuds/SadDonnie
Summary: Julian meets Frank in jail, how romantic.





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this!

”Hey! Let me go! Ya got the wrong guy!” Julian yelled

The cop who was holding the tall boy just chuckled and said ”Hah, yeah and pigs could fly. Nice try kiddo.”, Julian was roughly shoved into the very familiar gray walls. 

He turned around as the same officer coughed to get the boys attention, ” Do ya got any family or friends to bail you out?” ”Ah, Mark you already know the answer to that!” Julian smirked. All the cop did was shake his head and turn around to his office, Julian turned around to find a really short person he didn’t notice before, ”Oh hey! I didn’t notice ya before.” He said to the shorter boy, ”Hi, I’m uh Frank, you?” The boy, Frank, said to the tan boy ”Oh! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Julian ” ”It’s nice to meet you too, I guess.” 

Julian wanted to sit farthest from Frank, it’s not like he dislikes the boy but he looks so nervous he doesn’t want to frighten the poor guy. Too bad the only other seat is right next to Frank, Julian walks over to sit and Frank looks up, his eyes following Julian, ’God he’s so fucking confident’ Frank thought.

A few minutes pass by, it’s quiet, well except for the few coughs and, surprisingly loud, chewing of doughnuts, ” I’m not usually like this, ” Frank breaks the silence, Julian looks over, ”You just make me nervous.” Frank finishes, the other boy raises his eyebrow in confusion, ” Nervous? Jeez, sorry dude I didn’t want to do that.” Julian says as he leans back against the cold wall.

”Ya know ya never told me what ya were in for.” Julian says but he doesn’t look at Frank, ”Oh sorry, it was a uh fight. And you?” He mumbles looking over at Julian, ”Vandalism. Ya know, graffiti and shit.” Julian says. Frank just hums in response.


End file.
